Sulfones have the general structure RR'SO.sub.2. Sulfones can be produced from a variety of precursors. For example, sulfones can be prepared by (a) oxidizing sulphides, (b) rearranging sulphinate esters, (c) adding sulfonyl halides to alkenes and acetylenes, (d) adding sulphinic acids to polarized bonds, and (e) adding SO.sub.2 to polyenes (See, e.g., Durst, T., in Comprehensive Organic Chemistry: Chapter 11.6, Barton and Ollis, Eds., Pergammon Press, Oxford, 1979).
A particular class of sulfones, 2-(alkylsulfonyl)-5-(trifluoro-methyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazoles, are intermediates used in the production of herbicides. A particular sulfone within this class, 2-(methylsulfonyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole, has been reported to possess antifungal activity (See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,284). According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,284, 2-(substituted sulfonyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazoles can be made by oxidizing a corresponding 2-(substituted thio)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole in the presence of an oxidizing agent such as potassium permanganate, hydrogen perozide or peroxytrifluoro-acetic acid. Oxidation takes place in an acidic, aqueous medium that includes acetic acid and methylene chloride as a solvent. Methylene chloride is an undesirable solvent from the standpoint of industrial hygiene and handling. Handling is difficult due to its low boiling point (high vapor pressure). In addition, it contaminates aqueous streams. The sulfone product is isolated using crystallization. The reported yield of the sulfone, based on the starting sulfide, is about 65%.
In this known process, the use of acetic acid in the presence of water introduces excess water into the reaction and requires purification of the sulfone using expensive crystallization procedures with resultant low yields. This, there continues to be a need in the art for practical, inexpensive process for preparing thiadiazole sulfones in high yield.